Yo Te Extrañare
by Nobuko Hirano
Summary: Vegeta reflexiona los buenos y malos momentos que vivio con Bulma, vasado en la cancion YO TE EXTRAÑARE, espero les guste.


Yo Te Extrañare

No parece que ya fueran tres años, a mi me sigue doliendo como si fuera ayer, este dolor con nada se esfuma, y nunca lo hará, no asta que este de nuevo contigo.

Los chicos siguen afectados pero no como yo, ellos pudieron continuar con su vida, se casaron y tuvieron familia, ahora siento que yo solo les estorbo a Bra y a su marido-Que nunca acabare de aceptar-E irme con Trunks tampoco es una opción, el ya tiene su familia echa también, si tan solo pudieras ver a nuestros nietos, la hija de Bra es idéntica a ti en todos los sentidos, y estoy seguro que el que tendrá Trunks será igual, son genes de familia.

El que te hayas ido en verdad me afecto, trato de disimularlo frente a ellos pero son como tu de inteligentes y siempre terminan dándose cuenta de que estoy deprimido, de que me sirve tener una juventud duradera si no la puedo disfrutar a tu lado.

Antes daba todo por vivir un minuto más y estar a tu lado, ahora lo doy todo por morir con el mismo fin: Estar a tu lado.

Quien me viera a mi, Vegeta, el príncipe de los Saiyajins, llorando por una miserable humana, que para rematar, esta muerta, estoy seguro que mi padre se revolcaría en su tumba, aunque ahora me importa un cuerno lo que ese viejo piense.

Al llegar a la tierra lo que menos pensé es que formaría una familia, y menos con una humana con un poder tan insignificante como lo era el tuyo, nunca pensé que alguien se preocupara por mi de la manera en que tu lo hiciste, después de que te encontré dormida a mi lado, comencé a entender lo que tu llamabas cariño, después de eso, ya no podía sacarte de mi mente, verte con esa sabandija que tenias por novio por alguna razón me molestaba.

Después de que lo terminaste, yo, por alguna razón, me sentía… feliz de que ese cara de idiota ya no te tuviera por novia, luego ese **Te Amo** de la nada, fueron muchas sensaciones, no lo podía explicar.

Ahora, con el tiempo, he comprendido que lo que yo sentía por ti, no era nada mas que lo que tu llamabas **Amor, **asta ahora lo comprendí, todos esos sentimientos no eran mas que amor.

Cuando moriste a manos de Majin Boo, supe que realmente te amaba, ya que sentí un vacio enorme en mi pecho, que no se lleno asta que supe que habías revivido y que estabas a salvo.

Después de esa pelea, trate de ser mas frecuente con las demostraciones de cariño, ya que en cualquier momento, algo podría ocurrir, y ya no estaría contigo para decirte cuanto te amaba.

Pero después de todo, parece que no fueron suficientes, no sabes lo mucho que deseaba decirte **Te amo, **pero mi orgullo siempre me ganaba, nunca pude decírtelo como quería y se debía.

Pero tú, de alguna forma, siempre encontrabas la manera de saberlo sin que yo te lo dijera, me convertí en un libro abierto para ti, uno que podías leer con solo mirarme a los ojos, con solo eso yo ya sabia que te había demostrado mi amor.

Tanto te demostré mi amor después de la pelea de Boo, que llegaste a sorprenderme con que estabas esperando a Bra.

Una sensación, diferente a la de cuando me dijiste que esperabas a Trunks, me invadió, con esta bebe seria diferente, seria el padre que nunc fui con Trunks, sabia que el se sentiría celoso de eso, por eso también con el me convertí en el padre, que sé, que Trunks quería que yo fuera.

Recuerdo cuando te dije que lo llevaría al parque, casi te vas de espaldas, inmediatamente me metiste un termómetro a la boca y me tocaste la frente preguntando si tenía fiebre, eras inteligente para unas cosas pero para otras eras realmente ingenua.

Puede que eso sea lo que mas extraño de ti, todo lo que hacías me daba risa, la cual por cortesía no dejaba salir asta que estuviera solo, extraño tanto nuestras discusiones, en las que por alguna razón siempre ganabas tu, es extraño lo que puede cambiar una persona con el cariño de otra.

Se, que no me repondre hasta estar de nuevo contigo, pero para eso no falta mucho.

Ya debo irme, si Bra descubre que me fui se preocupara, además de que le prometí a la mocosa contarle otra de mis "proezas de héroe en el espacio junto con su tío 'Goku'"

Junto con la cálida luz del atardecer y los últimos rayos del sol amesnando con desparecer, una figura de un hombre de mediana estatura con cabello en flama se levanta y emprende vuelo, dejando atrás una rosa roja en una lapida de mármol gris en la que se lee:

_Bulma Briefs._

_Querida amiga, madre y amada esposa._

_Siempre estarás en nuestros corazones y en nuestra vida diaria:_

_Smile now, never cry._

* * *

><p>NA: ¡!Aaahhh! se que piensan, como puede esta loca hacer un one-shot si tiene un fic que terminar, pues bien, llevaba tiempo pensando en lo que vegeta reflexionaba cuando iba a ver a Bulma, además de que la llegada de la canción Yo te extrañare, de tercer cielo no ayudo en mucho, cada que la escucho, me imagino a vegeta en la tumba de Bulma, reflexionando, recordando los momentos –como dice la canción- buenos y malos que vivió con ella, y finalmente me decidí a escribirlo, porque si no, no podría seguir con la historia a gusto, espero les guste y me perdonen por hacer esto envés de otro cap. de La Fantástica Aventura, pero próximamente capitulo 8. BESOS Bulma. (Lo que esta en cursiba dice sonrie ahora nunca llores, es un pensmiento que me dijo mi primo 'creo que es una cancion' y supuestamente era el dicho que Bulma tenia, lo puse para hacerlo mas emotibo)


End file.
